The One With the Delusional Psychiatrist
by MondlerGellarBing20
Summary: A monolgue about a person who believes that the Friends are real and that they are her best friends. Check it out. I suck at summaries, its better than it sounds. Full information inside. Please read and review!
1. Explanation

**I had to write a monologue for drama. I course I wrote about what I love, **_**Friends.**_

**Before you read the monologue, these fundamental questions may help you understand the situation better. Enjoy!**

_**Fundamental questions**_

_**1. Who am I? **_

Female. Age 26. Emma's father died when she was 13 of cancer. Due to the emotional and psychological impact of the death of a parent and having no friends, Emma now suffers from schizophrenia. She has delusions frequently due to not taking her prescribed medication. She believes her real friends are Rachel Green, Ross Gellar, Monica Gellar-Bing, Chandler Bing, Phoebe Buffay and Joey Tribiani from the television show F.R.I.E.N.D.S. She has been seeing this particular psychiatrist now for 2 years.

_**2. Where am I? **_

Takes place in the city. The monologue is set in a psychiatrist's office.

_**3. What time is it?**_

Takes place in the twenty-first century. It is mid May [winter] 2002. It is a Thursday. Shortly after the Friends episode 'The One where Rachel has a Baby' aired._**  
4. What do I need to overcome? **_

Emma needs to overcome

_**5. What surrounds me? **_

Emma is in the psychiatrist's office. During the monologue she is speaking solely to the psychiatrist. There is a window to her left and a small coffee table next to her chair. The office is very clean and smells of lavender scented air freshener. The office is several storeys up.

_**6. What are the given circumstances? **_

Emma suffers from schizophrenia. She has an appointment with her psychiatrist Dr Freud as usual. Throughout the monologue Emma changes emotion frequently.

_**7. What are my relationships? **_

Emma has been seeing the psychiatrist Dr Freud for two years now. He is beginning to understand Emma very well, and she trusts him and is comfortable telling him most things about her life – past and present. Emma gets increasingly annoyed and angry with the psychiatrist often, however the psychiatrist understands Emma's condition and is not affected by this irrational behaviour.

_**8. What is my objective? **_

To convince the psychiatrist that they are my friends and that they really do exist.

_**9. What is the obstacle? **_

The psychiatrist; he continues to tell Emma things which she doesn't want to hear or doesn't understand.

_**10. What is the action?**_

To explain and convince the psychiatrist that she is wrong.

_**11. What is my super-objective? **_

Emma's super-objective is to convince the psychiatrist that she is fine and doesn't need therapy.

_**12. What is my through-line of action? **_

Is to use examples to explain and convince the psychiatrist that the F.R.I.E.N.D.S. are real.

**Monologue in next chapter…**


	2. Monolgue

**Monologue. Enjoy!**

**Emma ** What have I done in the last week since I saw you? Well, what can I say? It's been very hectic. Rachel had the most beautiful baby girl yesterday – and guess what? She has named her Emma – after me! I am so excited.

_(Pause…listens to psychiatrist)_

Of course I haven't seen the baby…yet! I've been working. I will get to the hospital soon. Actually I am a little embarrassed to tell you, but I did try to see Rachel yesterday but I went to the wrong hospital. They of course had no record of a Rachel or Emma Green in the maternity section. Honestly I don't know what is happening to the public health system. Several nurses and a doctor were down right rude to me and kept calling me crazy.

_(Vaguely)_

I just wish I could remember which hospital they are in.

_(Cheerily) _

Not to worry. I've bought a gift already. I'll show it to you; I've got it in my bag. It's so adorable.

_(Shows baby cloths while listening to psychiatrist)_

What else have I been doing? Well, organising Rachel's baby shower has kept me very busy.

_(Listens to psychiatrist)_

But I do get out and about. I'm out now aren't I?

_(Listens to psychiatrist)_

Out into the real world?

_(Pause)_

There you go again with that crazy talk – I'm always out in the real world – I must admit I probably do spend too much time at Monica's apartment – but why shouldn't I, when I have such great friends?

_(Listens to psychiatrist)_

What do you mean that I'm 26 and need to start living my life?

_(Listens to psychiatrist)_

No, you're right – I don't have a boyfriend, there was a cute guy at Central Perk yesterday…maybe…and Joey and I are still very close…

_(Listens to psychiatrist)_

You're worried about my health?

_(Pause)_

No, I'm fine, just fine. Why wouldn't I be?

_(Listens to psychiatrist)_

Yes, high school was a hard time for me. My dad died when I was in yr 7 from cancer and I didn't have many friends. I was badly bullied. I could never understand what I did wrong, but I was always the target.

_(Pause)_

How did I cope? Well, I had my books but they were never quite enough. That's when I met Monica, Rachel, Phoebe, Ross, Joey and Chandler. Suddenly I had friends. It was all new to me but I loved every minute of it. We have such a great time together – we're always laughing.

_(Listens to psychiatrist)_

I couldn't be any closer to Rachel, Phoebe and Monica – we are best friends – and of course Joey, Chandler and Ross have been like the big brothers I never had. We have been through so much together in the last eight years…

_(Reminiscing)_

Eight years! I can't believe it has been that long. It seems like only yesterday that Rachel stormed into Central Perk in that wet wedding dress and I met them all quite by accident. We have shared so much together – I really do get quite teary when I think about how much they all mean to me and about how much I love them.

_(Listens to psychiatrist)_

What do you mean these aren't the friends you're talking about? What do you my real friends?

_(Listens to psychiatrist)_

No, quite frankly I don't understand. They are my real friends; my best friends. I've been to all of Ross's weddings. I've seen all of Joey's plays and of course I'll go to his new film; I'm so proud of him. I've put up with Chandler's constant jokes and Monica's obsession with cleanliness. I supported Phoebe through her pregnancy and comforted her when she had to give the triplets up. I was there to support Rachel when she found out that Ross didn't get their marriage annulled. I was even part of the bridal party at Monica and Chandler's wedding.

_(Listens to psychiatrist)_

I don't understand your question?

_(Listens to psychiatrist)_

I'm not living my life through a television show. What a ridiculous thing to say. You explain to me how that is even remotely possible.

_(Angrily)_

How dare you tell me that I am confusing reality with TV.

_(Listens to psychiatrist)_

Delusional! I'm delusional? You're the one who is delusional!

_(Listens to psychiatrist)_

Calm down! You're telling me to calm down! I won't calm down until you stop talking to me like I'm crazy.

_(Listens to psychiatrist)_

No, I haven't taken my medication. I told you I don't need it.

_(Plays phone tone – Friends theme song and begins to calm down)_

That always makes me feel good. Phoebe wants to clean my aura to help me be calmer – apparently I'm murky or something – because sometimes I do get a little stressed. But I think I'll stick with our song – it really helps me to relax. Although I do love Phoebe's Smelly Cat song…

(Begins to stare into distance reminiscing, until psychiatrist interrupts)

What will happen to me when the series ends? What do you mean by that? My friends aren't going to disappear, they aren't going away. They've been my best friends for eight years now; an era of friendship doesn't just end.

_(Listens to psychiatrist)_

Are you crazy? Haven't you listened to a word I've said? I couldn't cope without my friends. These past eight years have been the best years of my life.

_(Listens to psychiatrist)_

Times up? Already?

(Looks stunned)

_(Listens to psychiatrist)_

Yes, I know I need to see you again soon. I know you think we need more sessions. I just don't see why. Like I said; I'm fine.

_(Listens to psychiatrist)_

Ok, just make a new appointment for next week Dr Freud.

_(Listens to psychiatrist) _

I'm already down for Monday 4 0'clock? Could you possibly make it Tuesday? I was planning to visit Rachel and little Emma to give her my gift.


End file.
